


Беззащитность перед Очень Темными Искусствами

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Не все тренировки одинаково полезны для здоровья.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Беззащитность перед Очень Темными Искусствами

Боггарт спрятан в обитом сталью сундуке. Коричнево-алая древесина, патина на металле — все такое же, как накануне днем. Профессор Люпин сказал, что они попробуют вызвать Патронуса через неделю, потому что Гарри нужно прийти в себя.

Но скоро квиддич. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Малфой снова высмеял его при всех. Гермиона согласилась помочь, если это первый и последний раз.

Конечно, первый и последний. Либо у Гарри все получится, либо все закончится раз и навсегда. Ждать и надеяться до ужаса надоело.

— Ладно, что дальше? — шепчет на ухо Гермиона.

От ее нервных вопросов Гарри дергает сильней, чем от шипения миссис Норрис.

— Тише!

— Думаешь, может быть хуже?! Ты собираешься... собираешься...

— Я знаю, что я собираюсь делать, Гермиона. Спасибо большое!

За препирательствами чуть легче готовиться к неизбежному.

Он все повторил, конечно, а толку? Лучшее воспоминание... да, готово. Заклинание... готово. Палочка... на месте. Вот только до сих пор получалось паршиво.

— Гарри, ты уверен? — в голосе Гермионы тревога.

Нашла когда волноваться.

— Лучше уж так.

Гермиона отступает за обитый сталью сундук, чтобы боггарт не обратил на нее внимания. Он должен превратиться в дементора. Гарри должен использовать чары «Экспекто Патронум» и надеяться изо всех сил, что у него все получится.

— Раз... два... — считает Гермиона.

Медленно, как в старом фильме, из сундука, осторожно переступая за край, выходит фигура в капюшоне.

Гарри прекрасно помнит, что дементоры не ходят. Они летают — у них ведь нету ног.

Неужели за этот день Гарри так перепугался, что теперь боится... кого? Профессора Люпина? Глупости. Более безобидного волшебника тяжело представить. Тогда кого? Снейпа? Нет, если бы боггарт превращался в существо, которое ненавидишь — тогда пожалуйста. Но бояться Снейпа... пфф.

Человек из сундука откидывает капюшон. Пристальный взгляд, презрительная улыбка. Гарри хорошо помнит их.

— Чего ты ждешь, Гарри? — зло шепчет Гермиона.

— Тут что-то не то, — отвечает Гарри, делая шаг назад.

— Эк-спе-кто... — начинает Гермиона.

Гарри думает, что неизвестно, в кого сейчас превратился бы монстр, который умеет считывать раздражение: в Снейпа или в Гермиону...

— Доброй ночи, Гарри, — говорит человек из сундука.

Гарри надеется, что в темноте плохо видно вспыхнувшие щеки.

— Па-тро-нум... — продолжает Гермиона. Ее педантичность и монотонность сейчас раздражают похлеще шуточек Малфоя.

«Она твоя подруга», — подсказывает Гарри совесть.

— Какой интересный... — человек из сундука окидывает взглядом свои руки, — поворот событий. Как... необычно. Ходили разные слухи...

— Почему ты замер, Гарри? — спрашивает Гермиона.

— Ты... не видишь его? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Нет.

Гарри испытывает такую легкость, что ему кажется, будто можно летать без метлы. Сейчас пригодилось бы. Улететь подальше, чтобы не проваливаться сквозь землю.

— Кто... ты? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Твои желания, — отвечает, улыбаясь правильными тонкими губами человек из сундука. — То, чего тебе отчаянно хочется. То, что снится тебе по ночам. То, что ты представляешь, когда закрываешь глаза.

Гарри проглатывает следующий вопрос.

На боггарта не похоже.

Ничего пугающего в человеке-из-сундука нет. Вернее есть, но не в нем. Пугающее в самом Гарри. Внутри. Там, куда он до сих пор старался не заглядывать.

Вдалеке падает тяжелый предмет. Факел, табурет или чье-то напуганное сердце. Свое собственное Гарри уже не чувствует — оно превратилось в желе. Как зачарованный, он следит за тонкими пальцами, которые касаются его щеки, обжигая холодом, и гладят кожу до подбородка. Приподнимают вверх, и когда большой палец поднимается...

— Гарри, бежим!

— Был рад нашей встрече, Гарри. Заходи! Я могу стать для тебя кем угодно, — шепчет чудовище из сундука, превращается в бурый туман и ныряет под крышку.

Через пару недель Гермиона скажет, что про такую магию в Библиотеке не написано ничего, но Гарри и без визита туда понимает, что к чему.

Странно, что профессор Люпин держит у себя такую мерзость.

Но кто знает, с чем приходится бороться Аврорам... Темные Силы коварны. Если есть существа, которые питаются страхом, почему бы не быть существам, которые питаются... чем-то еще.

Хуже всего, что перед сном тонкие пальцы и усмешка на губах идеально правильной формы возвращаются. И Гарри, надеясь, что волшебство рано или поздно развеется само, шепчет: «Спокойной ночи, Том».


End file.
